


In this Eternity or the Next

by Airen_Thiren



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Christian writes a fanfic about hell, Chalastor, F/M, Hellish Weddings, Not your typical Hazbin Hotel story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redeeming Power, Secret lives, Secrets Revealed, Serious Story Serious topics, Special Guest Appearances - Freeform, Wedding, Wedding ceremonies in Hell are dark affairs, breaking tradition, dark topics, the second coming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airen_Thiren/pseuds/Airen_Thiren
Summary: As all of Hell gathers for a rare occasion, a secret is revealed. One that promises to be the beginning of many changes.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	In this Eternity or the Next

**Author's Note:**

> The following work is the product of a merge of one man's faith and his liking of a fictional work. This is made for the entertainment and enjoyment of both the author and any readers that also find such a work entertaining. The original canon of the Hazbin Hotel will not be affected by the writings and musings of one fan. As such, I humbly ask readers to let one man share a simple little piece that he found entertaining enough to share.

Weddings in Hell were very rare, and for very good reason. In this place, which the Creator deems to never shine His light, all that might resemble life on Earth has been perverted to retain nothing of any of the goodness found in Heaven or Earth. As such, it should not surprise anyone that the best things of our mortal lives have been twisted to dark abominations that retain only a mere resemblance to what they were. Weddings in Hell are harsh and vile, full of depravity and suffering. So when one is announced, all of Hell gathers to bear witness to what levels of evil this ceremony will sink to. And a marriage between the princess of Hell and one its most infamously evil souls promised to be a spectacle never to be forgotten.

Charlie looked at herself in the mirror. Her red dress puffed out from underneath a jet black corset, itself secured firmly about her middle. Her shoulders were weighed down by pauldrons of the simplest design linked to her outfit by sturdy leather straps. The high neck of her dress peaked out from the gorget that clasped around her neck. Red sleeves were only seen briefly before disappearing once more beneath black vambraces. A hybrid of fell ceremony and utilitarian defence. Red and black, the colors that dominated her whole life. She wondered if this was such a good idea, what they were about to do. Pragmatically, it wasn't. She knew that, and yet...

It was understandable that she was nervous. What they were about to do promised to be a spectacle, and not a pleasant one for many. And yet, she had never felt more sure of herself. It had to be done, it must be done. She reached to her breast and felt the small thing laying on top, beneath the armor and the dress. Taking a moment, she closed her eyes and breathed. Keeping it a secret was both the easiest and hardest thing any of them had ever done. It thrilled her when, against all her fears, she'd never been hurt by it. It was her greatest source of strength. She didn't know how long she stood there, but when she opened her eyes, she found Vaggie waiting patiently by the doorframe. 

"It's almost time," the Salvadorian soul informed her. Charlie saw the same nervousness in the eyes of her dearest friend and former romantic partner, and the same was no doubt reflected in her own. But neither she nor Vaggie were to be swayed from this course. Exhaling softly, Charlie nodded.

"Time to make a scene," the pale princess said, forcing as much pep into her voice as she could. Taking the bouquet of wilted roses and angry thorns in one hand and a spear in the other, she stepped out of the room. Out of the last oases of peace she feared she'd ever know.

* * *

Alastor felt his smile begin to slip, but forced himself to hold it. Nothing could be out of place, all had to appear as though nothing would change. Until the right moment. He looked out at the crowded coliseum, at all the demonic and evil spirits that were gathered to bear witness to his union to the princess of of hell. He noted many faces among the crowd, all of them showing dark anticipation, morbid curiosity, thinly veiled loathing, or some combination of the three. He found Charlie's father and mother sitting in their customary seats as King and Queen of Hell. Far removed from the dais where the ceremony was to take place, Lucifer looked down on him with smug, imperious pride. Alastor felt a true grin settle on his features, knowing what was to come. The fool knew not what was to happen, and that made Alastor truly glad. 

He waited patiently for Charlie to arrive, resisting the urge to throw down his spear, doff his armor, pick her up, and carry her away from what they were about to do. It wouldn't end well, he _knew._ Yet, they both had to see this through, as this singular act held in it their final hope. They had done everything they could to achieve what they all had longed for, but it had all been for naught so far. They followed all the instructions they could remember, gleamed from long buried memories of their mortal lives. And oh, what a joy it had been to find that small package on the doorstep of the hotel in the wake of another purge. It had brought such clarity to their efforts, along with some deep regrets. It had also filled them with resolve.

His musings were interrupted when he saw a gate on the opposite side of the coliseum begin to open. Out stepped his bride, armored and with a spear in hand. Her eyes met his, and though they were at a considerable distance from one another, Alastor could see the nervousness in her gaze. He wanted nothing more than to embrace her and whisper comfort into her ear, but he had to settle for a simple nod of his head, willing this simple gesture to convey all his love to her without giving away their plan. They both took their places, weapons in hand. 

They had opted for an older hellish wedding ceremony, a contest of power. The pair due to be unified were to take up arms against one another and attempt to bring the other into submission. This kind of ceremony had always been a spectacle in Hell and always had the most attendees. No self-respecting demon passed on the opportunity to witness two demons go head to head in a show of raw power. With a union between the Radio Demon and the Princess of Hell, oh what power would be on display. What spectacle. What a show.

This ceremony also had its problems, like every wedding in Hell. The main concern with this one was the amount of bloodshed it promised. Every demon in hell had a bloodlust in them. Some were able to control themselves, but most demons never tried to reign in this carnal impulse. If the fight dragged on for too long, or if neither demon submitted to the other after any greivous injury, or even if one of the two just didn't bother trying to control themselves, then the promised pair would quickly shrink down to one. 

But that wasn't what worried Alastor, neither he nor Charlie planned on the fight going that far. In fact...

He heard Lucifer begin a speech, and his thoughts stopped themselves as Charlie came to stand barely three meters away from him. 

"My temptresses, schemers, devils, fiends, and all you sinners. We are gathered here, on this fine evening, to bear witness as my daughter, the Princess Charlotte, attempts to be unite her power with that of the infamous Radio Demon, Alastor. Let me tell you, my subjects, I was certainly surprised that these two opted for something so...traditional. What with recent..." he paused, and a dark smirk quirked his lips. "...pursuits made by my daughter, I thought that I'd have to intervene on their ceremony. Maybe teaching them how to be truly devilish. Why, I'm almost rooting against my own daughter, maybe getting smacked around by this upstart will light that fire in her that she needs to truly be worthy to be called my successor. Oh, wait..." He trailed off, as the crowds broke out into scornful laughter. Everyone knew that Lucifer would never give up his throne, just like everyone knew that not even Charlie could hope to match her father in raw demonic power. Neither Alastor nor Charlie reacted, both having expected such a speech. As Lucifer droned on, throwing as many thinly veiled jabs and jeers down at the couple while also cleverly showing his own power. 

"...But I'm droning on. Who wants to see some true _entertainment?"_ At that, a roar went up from the masses. It filled the air with a thousand terrors and promised only cruelty, malice, and brutality. Lucifer grinned and raised his spear high. He leveled it down at his daughter and her fiancee, and with one, final word, he was silent.

" **BEGIN!"**

With that, Alastor and Charlie turned to face each other. They raised their spears high as they could...

And dropped them to the ground. Coming close together, they joined hands and bowed their heads. And the confused murmur that had begun when they dropped their weapons grew into a scandalized cry. A few bolder demons even spoke the word that every demon knew was taking place.  
  
 _ **"HERESY!!!!!"**_

* * *

_Vaggie had seen her fair share of the practitioners. They had never talked to her, and she had never talked to them. She had never liked them either, believing them to be misguided, malicious, stuck-up, snobby, and any other insulting adjective that could come to mind. Oh, a few had decried life choices of hers, though never at her directly._

_Angel Dust had been born into a world that was so far removed from the rest, that she'd never really heard of them in the first place._

_Nifty, like Vaggie, had also died young. And as such, was never talked to about her soul._

_Husk had been talked to about his soul, though very poorly. The naive, young, southern kid that was in his squad didn't last their first skirmish, and the little book that he carried with him got tossed in with his belongings and shipped back to his family. His time in the army, and the dark memories that accompanied it, made the near constant bottle in his hand an inevitability. The gambling had been something to cheer him up when his tolerance grew too much._

_Alastor had perhaps come the closest to it, but his guide had passed away before any real progress could be made. His mother's death had affected him more than he let on or knew. He was lost far before he ever even considered his first victim. He recalled taking a particular kind of satisfaction with that preacher's kid._

_And Charlie? Well, Charlie had been born in Hell, she knew nothing of what could be. Nothing of what she might have had. She had never been given a first chance, let alone a second._

* * *

Lucifer was livid. His own daughter? _**PRAYING?!?!?!?!?**_ His spear was in hand before he even thought of grabbing it. A hatred had surged within him the likes of which he hadn't felt since he first regained consciousness in this place. As he stood and made to leap out of his seat and fly to his...no not his daughter. No, as he flew toward this traitor and made to strike her and her treacherous fiancee down, he idly wondered how they thought this little spectacle was going to end. Oh, how delicious their punishment would be. The fools. He slowed his flight, however, when he noticed a brightness. He looked up at the normally bloody sky to find a massive tear opening across it. It spread from one horizon to the other, flooding Hell with a light he never thought he'd feel again. 

As he shielded his eyes, he thought he saw phalanx upon phalanx of his former brethren. All armed with fiery swords, shining spears, or majestic bows. And at their head, upon a steed of the purest white, with an already bloodied sword in hand, stood _HIM._ The bane of his existence, the thief of what was rightfully his, the most despicable being he had ever known, the one who had bested him all those centuries ago...

And now, the one that had come to finish what Lucifer had started. To end the War.

* * *

Of all things they expected to happen, the last thing Charlie and Alastor ever considered was to finish their last prayer and open their eyes to find themselves in a green field lit by the purest daylight Alastor had ever known. And they were not alone.

Angels surrounded them, and Charlie started to fear for her life until she noticed one distinct thing. None of them held any weapons, and they were all smiling. And cheering. Not in the mild, half-hearted way she knew in Hell, but a loud, boisterous cheer that swelled in the air and filled her with another sensation she had never felt before. Delight, a radiant feeling that spread from the core of her being and filled her to the brim and beyond. Soon, their cheer began to fade away, and Charlie and Alastor turned and saw. 

Before them was pure light, and within that light, was Him. He was wondrous to behold. Wisdom shone in His gaze, a gentle love belonged in His expression, and goodness was in everything else. Both her and Alastor cast their eyes to the ground, and, still not feeling as it was enough, both fell to their knees.

"Rise," came the Voice. "Rise, and come to the river."

Alastor and Charlie both got up and waded into the nearby river. Charlie gasped at the soft, gentle coolness of the water. It was the most beautiful feeling she had ever experienced, and she felt tears escape her eyes. Tears of joy, for she knew what was to come next. Something she had longed for ever since she had known what it was. 

As an angel took her hand, she felt Alastor take her other hand. Another angel had taken his remaining hand. They were led to the middle of the river, where the water flowed above her belly, carrying her white dress in front of her with its current. Wait, her dress was white? 

It was, and she no longer wore any armor. The little cross that dangled from the chain around her neck was on full display in the glorious sunlight. 

"Do you accept the forgiveness that was promised to all man, and has now been extended to you as well? The forgiveness that was bought and paid for by the Son? Do you repent of all you have done that you knew to be wrong? And all that you did not?" The angels spoke in unison, and in unison, both Charlie and her fiancee answered.

"We do." They were dipped into the river, and the gentle cool washed over them both with a feeling of newness, redemption, and a purity the likes of which neither could ever remember feeling.

When they were brought back up, Charlie opened her eyes and saw the angels rejoicing once again. A wide smile was on her own face, and she turned to Alastor. 

His own smile was different. He no longer had the sharp, yellowed teeth she remembered. His eyes weren't glowing with an eerie, red light, but were instead a soft, brown color. His deer-like ears and antlers were absent from him as well. His bright, red hair was now brown. He looked...better, handsomer. 

"Charlie, Alan," A gleam of recognition came into Alastor's, no Alan's, eyes at the use of his former name. Charlie found that the name fit his new look. Both turned and waded out of the river, walking toward the beckoning Creator. They felt a soft, yet strong, weight on their shoulders. "By my power, I pronounce you redeemed, and bound in holy matrimony. You may kiss."

Charlie gasped in delight as Alan swiftly gathered her in his arms and planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips. And as the cheers of the angels sounded in her ears for the third time, Charlie thought to herself:

_How glad I am to be with you in this moment. That we both get to experience this glorious eternity by each other's side._

**Author's Note:**

> So, how likely is it that I'll be banned from this fandom? Very? No chance? Iffy? Eh, what happens happens. I just wanted to write and post this, and if you guys don't like it, well that's your choice. 
> 
> To those of you who did like it, what did you think? I know I disregarded a few, some would say, key points of certain characterizations, but I've never really been one to follow canon as closely as I could. Again, this is just my own version of a fictional setting that was made by people far more talented than I.


End file.
